


"El cuaderno de Steve"

by wallflower_gnr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflower_gnr/pseuds/wallflower_gnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark desea saber cuáles son los dibujos que Steve tiene en su cuaderno...</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	"El cuaderno de Steve"

La primera vez que Tony vio el cuaderno fue en las manos del propio Capitán América, el cual estaba concentrado dibujando en este. Obviamente le generó curiosidad, quería saber qué clase de dibujos escondían esas hojas, conocer ese lado tan íntimo del Capitán. Así que, con sigilo se acercó, con intenciones de quitarle el objeto al rubio.  
Pero, al final, su estatura le jugó en contra, Steve fue más rápido, alzando el cuaderno, mientras Tony trataba de alcanzarlo sin buenos resultados.

-Basta, Tony  
-¿Por qué no puedo verlo?  
-Es personal  
Stark solo bufó molesto y salió del lugar.

****************

La segunda vez no fue el cuaderno lo que vio Tony, fue el lápiz que usaba Steve. Uno gastado, que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento. Al día siguiente, cuando Steve fue a buscar su lápiz olvidado lo que encontró no solo fue lo que estaba buscando, sino un estuche completo de lápices, esa vez se sintió un poco mal por no poder mostrar sus dibujos al insistente hombre de hierro. 

************

-¿Qué es esa hoja, Natasha? -pregunta Tony al ver a la agente  
-Un retrato mío hecho por Steve- contestó ella mostrándole el dibujo- ¿No es bonito?  
Pero él no podía contestar, algo dentro de suyo lo estaba carcomiendo: Celos  
¿Por qué él no podía ver los dibujos de Steve? 

*****************

-Oye, Tony, quería agradecerte por el estuche de lápices  
-No es nada, Capi, así puedes hacerle tantos retratos a Natasha como desees-contesta Stark saliendo del lugar 

************* 

Con un par de semanas después, Tony había olvidado el tema del cuaderno de dibujo, o eso creía, hasta que esa mañana al ingresar a la sala lo vio en la mesa. Sabía que era su oportunidad, con Steve lejos podría al fin ver el contenido del objeto, pero al último instante se detuvo, ¿si Rogers no quería mostrárselo, porque insistir tanto en querer conocer los dibujos?, ¿de verdad estaba tan desesperado? Miró el cuaderno una vez más y se alejó del lugar. 

**************** 

-¿Dónde está Rogers?-pregunta Tony  
-Fue a una misión, regresa en 4 días-contesta Fury  
Cuando Stark regresó a su sala, el cuaderno seguía ahí, burlándose de él por no ser capaz de averiguar lo que tenía dibujado sus hojas. Tony suspiró y se fue a su habitación.

************

El primer día fue fácil ignorar el cuaderno a pesar de estar sin su dueño que lo proteja de ojos fisgones, Tony hizo lo posible por alejar su curiosidad y lo logró, yéndose a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara. Había ganado el primer día, solo faltaban tres. 

********  
El segundo día, estaba a punto de sucumbir a la tentación hasta que la voz de Steve retumbó en su cabeza.  
"Es personal"  
Dejó el cuaderno donde estaba y lo ignoró con éxito lo que quedaba del día. 

*********  
El tercer día, no salió de su taller para nada, en lo único que pensaba era en las oportunidades desperdiciadas que tuvo de poder ver los dibujos.  
Oportunidades perdidas.  
Pero, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. 

*********** 

Al cuarto y último día, no pudo resistirse más, subió a la sala y como siempre ahí estaba el cuaderno, a Tony le parecía que solo le faltaba una etiqueta que diga "mírame" al estilo de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas. Dejando su remordimiento de lado, tomó el cuaderno de la mesa, abriéndolo en una hoja al azar, lo que vio le hizo desear poder llevarse el dibujo, arrancarlo y guardarlo en algún lugar como lo harías con un valioso tesoro.  
Era él el del dibujo, y lo mejor era la firma de Steve al final del papel.  
Estaba a punto de pasar la hoja, cuando un gritó lo hace asustarse.  
-¡Tony, no!  
Steve se estaba acercando, Stark quería cerrar el cuaderno, dejarlo en la mesa e irse a su taller, pero las piernas no le respondían, lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí estático esperando lo peor. Steve le quitó el cuaderno, Tony solo lo miraba mientras el otro soltaba un suspiro.  
-Dime por favor que no viste nada  
-Yo...  
-Estoy tan avergonzado, de verdad lo siento Tony, yo no quería invadir tu espacio personal de este modo, solo, no pude evitarlo, yo ...  
-Steve  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¿Por qué no estás molesto conmigo?, porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, soy yo el que está invadiendo tu espacio personal, me prohibiste ver tu cuaderno  
-Oh, es que...  
Tony Stark observa como el rubio toma el cuaderno y se lo ofrece.  
-Puedes verlo ahora

Stark lo recibe pasando hoja por hoja, sorprendiéndose cada vez más al cambio de página  
Todos son dibujos de él.  
Él con su traje de Iron Man.  
O simplemente siendo Tony Stark.  
-No quería que lo vieras por eso-dice Steve- No pude evitar dibujarte  
-Pero, yo vi el retrato que le hiciste a Natasha  
-Oh, sí, bueno necesitaba salir de mi obsesión contigo, creo que ahora puedo dibujar otras personas  
-¡No!  
-¿Disculpa?  
-No puedes, dibújame Steve, dibújame tanto como quieras, por favor, te juro que lo único que quiero hacer es arrancar cada hoja de tu cuaderno y guardarlas para tenerlas solo para mí  
Cuando Tony terminó de hablar bastaron 4 segundos para que Steve Rogers acorte la distancia entre los dos, besando al otro. Tony dejo caer el cuaderno mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello del Capitán  
El cuaderno ahora en la alfombra, mostraba uno de los dibujos favoritos de Steve.  
Tony Stark durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, con el más puro estado de tranquilidad en el rostro. El Tony Stark que nadie veía y que Steve estaba dispuesto a conocer.


End file.
